Two Souls
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller. John and Jennifer's wedding day arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Souls  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary: Jennifer and John's wedding day arrives.

"What are you doing?" Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter asked with a smile as she stood by a small table in a busy restaurant in Colorado Springs.

"Waiting for my father."Jennifer replied with a smile. "He's meeting me for dinner."

"You're getting married tomorrow."Sam replied as she sat down across from Jennifer.

"I'm well aware of that."Jennifer stated trying to ignore the new sweatiness of her palms.

"There's something we forgot."

Jennifer's eyes widened. They'd planned as much as they could for this wedding, being in another galaxy and all.  
The only tradition they'd eliminated was the rehearsal dinner simply for lack of time. And the reception was being held on Atlantis when they got back from the honeymoon for the same reason.

With so many people wanting to come SGC had only allowed them two days and that included the honeymoon.

"What?"Jennifer asked anxiously.

"Your bachlorette party."

Jennifer blushed. "Sam, I don't really need….."

Sam shook her head. "Can't fault with tradition."she stood and patted her friend's shoulder."Teyla and I will meet you at the hotel at nine."

"Sam….."Jennifer protested though she knew she was losing the battle.

Sam smiled. "Nine o'clock."

After Sam left Jennifer sighed and slumped back against the bench seat.  
Maybe she and John should've eloped after all.

* * *

"You know if you turn your cell phone on it helps."

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard put down his golf club and turned away from the driving range at the familiar voice. He smiled sheepishly at Evan Lorne.

"Battery must've died."John replied as he pulled the small device out of his pocket to check."I didn't charge it last night. What's up?"

Evan leaned back against the metal fence of the lighted driving range. "There's a wedding tradition we forgot."

John raised an eyebrow before returning his attention to the golf ball in front of him. "That was the ladies department…..they planned everything."

"Not everything."

"Evan…."

"We still have your bachelor party."

John sliced his swing causing the ball to go way wide. He turned to glare at his friend.

"Jen'll kill me if we get strippers."

Evan grinned. "She doesn't have to know."

John shook his head. "You know her, Evan. She'll know. Besides aren't you on her side for this?"

"Did you really want your bachelor party left in Rodney's hands?"

John laughed.

"Be back to the hotel by eight."Evan stated as he turned to leave.

"You're not giving me a choice on this are you?"John asked with a rueful grin.

"Tradition."Lorne called over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

After dinner with her father Jen arrived back at the hotel early.  
It was barely eight o'clock.

She let herself into her room and closed the door behind her. Jennifer crossed over to the phone on the nightstand and dialed John's room.  
She wasn't expecting him to be there Jennifer knew the guys had plans of their own for the day.  
If she had really wanted to talk to him she would've called the cell phone that SGC had given them once arriving home.  
Jennifer was about to hang up when John answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"How was the driving range?"Jennifer asked with a smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Fun."John replied with a grin as he turned to look out the window. "But I'm rustier than I thought."

Jennifer laughed. "Computer games don't compare to the real thing, huh?"

John shook his head, glad to hear her voice, he'd missed her. "Nope, not even with the tweaks Rodney made to it. How's your Dad?"

"He's good, though I think he's a bit disappointed there won't be a reception."

"I'm sorry about that, angel."John replied quietly. "I know you wanted to spend as much time with him as you could."

"It can't be helped and he understands."Jennifer said softly as she absently twirled the phone cord. "There will be other visits."

John nodded. "I'll make sure we get home within the next six months."

"We live in Pegasus, John. You can't promise that, though I love you for suggesting it."

"We'll work something out."John promised.

They were both silent for a moment.

John sighed. "I hate that stupid superstition of not seeing you before the wedding."

"I know. I miss you too."

John sat down on the bed. "We could still grab a plane to Vegas."

"It'd disappoint our friends."

"They'd understand…..or they can come. I can just see Teyla's face if she witnesses us being married by an Elvis impersonator."

Jennifer laughed. "We'd definitely have problems explaining that one to her….and Ronon too."

"That'd make the whole plane expense worth it to see their faces when they walk into the cheesy chapel with us."

"We can't, John."

"I know."John replied quietly. "Was worth a shot…..I just want to hold you, angel."

"It's less than twenty hours….then we have forever."

"You have plans for tonight?"John asked.

Jennifer sighed. "Sam's insisting on a bachlorette party."

John chuckled. "Evan roped me into a bachelor party."

"Don't have too much fun."Jennifer stated as an image immediately came to mind of the guys drunk in a strip bar.

"Without you, angel, won't be any fun."

Jennifer laughed. "Good answer."

"Same goes for you….I don't want to lose you to some male stripper."

"Not a chance."

John heard a knock on the door. "That's Evan, gotta go."

"I love you."Jennifer said quietly.

"Love you too, Mrs. Sheppard."

Jennifer hung up the phone. John's goodbye had set off Jennifer's nerves again….Mrs. Sheppard. First time he'd called her that. Not that it didn't have a nice ring to it…..just took some getting used to.

Maybe Sam was right….maybe some distraction would help her relax.

* * *

The place Evan stopped the car in front of fifteen minutes later surprised John. He turned in the passenger seat to look at Lorne.

"Pool hall?"

Evan grinned. "You said no strippers."

"You also said not to mess with tradition."John countered.

"As they say,"Rodney interjected as they piled out of the car. "The night's still young."

Carson got out and stepped around the car following Evan.

John got out of the car and looked back at Ronon as he closed the door.

Ronon merely grinned and shrugged.

John shook his head and followed Rodney into the small crowded bar. Best not to fight it.  
Quicker he got tonight over with the quicker he'd be a married man.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two Souls  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary: Jennifer and John's wedding day arrives.

Jennifer read the bright pink neon sign on the small painted over black window and nearly ran back to the car.

"What is Karaoke?"Teyla asked as Jennifer continued to back away.

Sam grinned at Teyla. "Everybody gets drunk and gets up on a small stage and sings to popular songs."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "Alcohol is a requirement?"

"No, but it helps."Sam replied before turning back to where she had last seen Jennifer. "Now where did she go?"

* * *

John stared at Rodney in disbelief and then back at Lorne.

"Did you teach him to play?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "Where? The Ancients weren't exactly big on pool."

"How else would he know?"

"I don't know, beginner's luck?"

"Three games in a row?"

Rodney fought the urge to whap both of them over the head with his pool stick. "Still in the room here."

"They do have a point, Rodney."Carson stated with a grin. "It is not exactly your sport."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'm a genius remember? This is nothing but math and angles, not exactly the most difficult thing I've tried."

"One more game."John stated. "Then we find some food, I'm starved."

Carson moved back to Ronon and said quietly. "Twenty says Rodney can't win again."

"You're on."

* * *

"I never thought you were chicken."Sam stated with a wide grin as they finally tracked Jennifer down to a nearby sandwich shop on the other side of the street.

Jennifer smiled sheepishly. "Sam, you'd be broke by the time you fed me enough drinks to get up on that stage."

Sam looked from Teyla to Jennifer and back again. She had a feeling neither one was too happy with the Karaoke idea.

Sam glanced down at her watch. "Okay, since I'm outnumbered we go to plan B."

"Do I want to know?"Jennifer asked warily.

Sam grabbed her by the right wrist as she smiled. "Half the fun is not knowing. Come on."

* * *

One more game turned into two before John finally wrestled a win away from Rodney. Putting away the pool sticks they moved to a cluster of small wood tables that were sandwiched between the front door and the bar.

A waitress appeared and a quick meal of burgers, fries and beers all around were ordered.

When the beers arrived Carson raised his glass for a toast. "To John and Jennifer, may they have many years of happiness."

"Here,here."Echoed around the table as the friends raised their glasses.

John smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

It was so dark in the room they entered that Jennifer tripped over the leg of a chair she was trying to navigate around. If it hadn't been for Teyla's quick reflexes steadying her, Jennifer knew she would've fallen flat on her face.

"Where are we?"Jennifer whispered. From the small 'runway' lights that lined the carpeted isle Jennifer could just make out a large room with small dining tables. There were people in groups of four or threes seated at them.

She could now see a stage at the front of the room.

"Let's sit here."Sam suggested as they reached a table by the right wall that was four back from the stage.

"Dinner theater?"Jennifer guessed as they sat down.

"In a way."Sam replied coyly causing a raised eyebrow from Teyla.

The stage lights came on and Jennifer blinked against their ferocity.

A young perky female voice boomed from somewhere off stage. It was then that Jennifer saw the speakers on the walls.

"Ladies, welcome and prepare yourself for an awesome night. Pleasures is proud to present the hottest sensation to hit Europe in a long time. Let's give a warm welcome to The Greek Gods."

Techo dance music immediately blasted from the speakers drowning out any applause. Mutli-colored spot lights filtered across the stage as eight handsome men in their twenties leapt onto the stage.

Jennifer's eyes widened and she felt a blush color her cheeks. The 'dancers' were shirtless and wearing nothing else but a small amount of leather that hung below their waist.

They all had rippling muscles and lean bodies that left nothing to the imagination.

"Sam!"Jennifer hissed as she leaned closer to her friend to be heard.

Sam smiled. "Just enjoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Two Souls  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary: Jennifer and John's wedding day arrives.

After the burgers were eaten and the plates cleared away. Evan stood placing some money on the table.

"Come on, let's go."

"Do I get to be in on the plan?"John asked with a smile as he stood.

"Nope."Evan replied as he turned and the others followed him out the door.

* * *

The dancers had long since abandoned the stage and were moving through the room.

One dancer that in Jennifer's mind anyway particularly lived up to their name. He had almost bronze hair and green eyes

To Jennifer's surprise that dancer approached their table and climbed up on it. He extended his hand toward Jennifer.

She smiled and shook her head.

He nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet and up onto the table with him.

The man smiled and pulled Jennifer tightly against him before she could move away.

Sam dearly wished she had a camera.

* * *

Evan pulled the car into the small parking lot and parked. The group piled out and what appeared to be a jazz club.

"Jazz?"Rodney asked in surprise.

Evan nodded as he led the way. "Thought we could use a little music."

Rodney glanced at Evan's retreating back. "He's planning something."

Carson nodded. "Aye."

Once inside the group sat at one of the back tables. They gave their drink orders to a waitress.

On stage a three piece jazz band played.

The drinks arrived and John took a sip of his as he studied the club. He knew from Lorne's barely contained smirk that strippers would appear at some point. The place was just barely above shady on the night club scale.

The jazz band finished its set and left the stage surrounded by loud applause. Almost instantly the lights went off and raunchy music began to play. Attractive young women appeared from the doors flanking the stage.

John recognized one as their waitress.

However this time she was wearing considerably less.

Rodney sputtered into his drink nearly choking.

Ronon slapped him on the back.

"Jen's going to kill you, you know."John stated with a grin as he settled back in his chair.

Evan grinned. "I've been on her hit list before and lived."

The music increased in volume ending all conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

It's become increasingly popular for women to have male best friends included in their side of the wedding party. I thought it'd  
be definetely something Jen would do to include Evan in hers :)

Title: Two Souls  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary: Jennifer and John's wedding day arrives.

The next day a strong hand on his right shoulder jerked John Sheppard to a stop.  
He turned to glare at the person who'd interrupted his pacing.

"You're making me dizzy."Ronon grumbled not releasing his hold. "Not like it's your first wedding."

Sheppard shook himself free as he turned to look at the white chairs lined up in neat rows. All filled with family and friends. The white gazebo behind him was decorated with small pink bows and white lace with tiny white roses in-between.

"Feels like it."John replied quietly not being able to keep his palms from sweating. His dress uniform felt way too hot even though it was an early fall day. Bright afternoon sunlight broke through the clouds.

Ronon chuckled. "She's not going to leave you at the altar."

"You sure about that?"Sheppard muttered as he wiped sweat off the back of his neck.

"She's stuck with you this far."Rodney McKay commented dryly from his spot next to Ronon. "I still haven't figured that out."

"I don't know how I got that lucky either."John replied his gaze fixed on the front of the isle and the two story brick house where Jennifer was getting ready.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, lad."Carson stated with a wide smile.

"Who's house is this again?"Ronon asked as he looked around the large yard.

"Friend of Landry's."McKay replied absently. "Sombody who wouldn't balk at the extra security."

John looked at the men in black surrounding the perimeter of the yard and in other positions around the house.  
They were trying to blend in and failing miserably.

"I understand why they're here."John stated quietly. "But I don't understand why the IOA insisted on so many. Not like anybody's going to try to make a move against us on Earth."

Rodney choked back a laugh. "Can't believe you're saying that with a straight face. Remember who you're marrying? This is Jennifer's wedding….I'm waiting for a Wraith dart to zoom in any minute….."

John took a step toward his friend. "Rodney."his voice low and warning.

"I'm just saying….."Rodney replied as he moved closer and behind Ronon.

* * *

Fighting the urge to slip a finger under his too tight collar Evan knocked on the door of the first of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Jen? You decent?"

Jennifer glanced at Teyla who was putting the finishing touches on her hair. Then Jennifer looked down at the simple white camisole and matching underwear she had on. Her dress hung on the back of the door.

"Depends on your definition of decent."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Grew up with a sister, remember?"

Teyla laughed. "Evan, she is fine. You may enter as long as you're alone."

Evan opened the door and peaked inside. "Don't worry John's sweating bullets outside."

Jennifer smiled. "Is he pacing?"

Evan grinned. "Last time I looked…..he was driving Ronon nuts."

Jennifer stood and crossed over to Evan and quickly enveloped him in a hug.

Teyla followed her a pair of bobby pins in her hand. "Jennifer, I am not finished."

"Thank you for being a part of this."Jennifer stated. "I need you to keep me calm."

"You'll be fine."Evan replied quietly as he lightly touched her face pushing a stray hair away. "Besides you live on Atlantis facing dangers every day and you're nervous about marrying John Sheppard?"

The sweat returned to Jennifer's palms as she nodded. "Yes."

"Don't blame you."Evan teased.

"Evan!"Teyla admonished good naturedly. "Jennifer, I need you to sit back down if we are going to be ready in time."

"How long do we have?"Jennifer asked even though she already knew. She knew down to the second when she would become Mrs. John Sheppard.

"Approximately forty minutes."Teyla replied as she looked at the clock on the wall.

Jennifer jumped out of the chair she had just retaken. "That's not enough….I still…."

Teyla gently but firmly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder forcing her back into the chair. "It will be enough time if you sit still and allow me to finish."

"Sorry."Jennifer apologized as she sat down trying to quell her shaking hands.

Another knock at the door and Sam poked her head in.

"Jennifer, your Dad's in the hall."Sam stated with a smile. "He'd like a few minutes before things get started."

Teyla finished fixing Jennifer's hair and looked at Sam. "She just has to get dressed."

Evan cleared his throat. "I'll tell him it'll be a few minutes."

"Thank you, Evan."Jennifer replied.

Evan nodded and stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Two Souls  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary: Jennifer and John's wedding day arrives.  
Notes: I made up Jennifer's father's first name since it's not mentioned in her bio.

"You look beautiful, Jennifer."Sam said as Teyla unfolded the small train from the back of Jennifer's dress. "John won't know what hit him."

Jennifer stared at her reflection still amazed they'd managed to find a perfect dress despite not being able to come back to Earth to shop more than once. The dress was simple cut with a hint of Victorian style. The train had a small amount of lace around the edges.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married."Jennifer said quietly her gaze not moving from the mirror. The reflection almost looked like somebody else….Jennifer rarely wore more than the minimal makeup. If she did her hair it was a simple pony tail, a braid if she went all out.

Sam grinned. "Too late now for cold feet."

Teyla glanced at the clock on the nighstand. "Yes, we must leave so Jennifer can talk with her father."

Jennifer turned and smiled tearfully at her friends. They hadn't complained when she'd picked out the navy blue colors for the bridesmaid dresses. She had wanted the color to match the guy's dress uniforms as closely as possible.

"Thank you both."Jennifer stated as she stepped toward them. "For everything."

"You are welcome."Teyla replied as she placed a gentle hand on Jennifer's right shoulder. "Do not start crying or you will make me do so as well."

Jennifer sniffled.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Besides it'll ruin your makeup and we don't have time to do it over."

Jennifer laughed and then sniffled fighting the urge to wipe at her tears.

Sam reached over and hugged Jennifer briefly. "I wish you guys nothing but happiness."

"And I as well."Teyla added.

"Thank you."

Sam turned back to Teyla. "Come on, let's tell her Dad she's ready."

* * *

"We're about to get started."Father Richards stated as he walked up to John.

"Okay."Sheppard acknowledged as he watched the crowd settle into their seats.

Music began to play from speakers set on the back porch.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Jenny."David Keller whispered as he crossed the space to stand in front of his daughter. "Just like your mother."

Jennifer felt the tears start again and she furiously blinked them back. "Don't make me cry, Daddy."

The elder Keller smiled as he enveloped his daughter in an embrace. "Sorry, honey. Sometimes my memories get the better of me."

"I miss her too, Dad."

David pulled back. "She's here today, you know that."

Jennifer sniffled and nodded. "Yes."

David tucked a stray hair behind his daughter's right ear. "You sure about this?"

Jennifer smiled. "More than anything."

"He makes you happy?"

Jennifer turned and linked her right arm with her fathers as she moved them toward the door. "Yes, Daddy, he does."

"That's all I needed to hear."David Keller replied as he squeezed her arm. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Jenny."

* * *

Teyla was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Sam and Evan were crowded around her.

Evan grinned as Jennifer and her father reached the bottom of the stairs. "I think I'm actually going to see John Sheppard be speechless today. You look amazing, Jen."

Jennifer smiled.

The music changed and Teyla looked at Evan. "That is….."

Evan offered her his right arm. "Our cue, ready?"

Teyla nodded and accepted Evan's arm then realized she was still holding Jennifer's bouquet. White and pink roses.

She moved back to the young doctor and handed the flowers to her.

Jennifer squeezed her friend's hand as she took the flowers. "Thank you."

Teyla smiled and moved back to Evan. She took his arm once more and they headed out the back door of the house.

"You'll be fine."Sam assured Jennifer as she patted Jennifer's right arm before moving towards the door to wait her turn.

Jennifer nodded and blinked back tears once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Two Souls  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary: Jennifer and John's wedding day arrives.

John smiled briefly at Teyla as she and Evan reached the end of the isle and took their places on Jennifer's side.

His gaze went over Sam's head as she started her way down.  
There was only one person he wanted to see.  
One person he needed to see.

John knew he wouldn't relax until the wedding march began…part of him still afraid she'd change her mind.  
Life in Pegasus wasn't exactly happily ever after.

The wedding march began and John's eyes locked on the back door.

* * *

"You ready?"

Jennifer turned to her father and nodded. "Yes. Promise me something."

"What?"

"Make sure I don't trip."

David laughed as he tightened his grip on her right arm. "You have my word."

Together they made their way outside.

* * *

It was a complete cliché but it was true.

As soon as Jennifer saw John everything else fell away.

Her nerves disappeared.

Her sweaty palms.

The smile on John's face and the love in his eyes took Jennifer's breath away.

He looked so handsome in his dress uniform….she still couldn't believe he was hers.

* * *

John had to force himself to breathe as he watched Jennifer walk towards him.

To say she looked stunning would be a monumental understatement.

But John had no other adjectives to describe her.

He'd given her the nickname angel because that's what she was to him.  
However now the nickname seemed very appropriate.

* * *

Father Richards smiled. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this beautiful afternoon to join Jennifer and John in holy matrimony."he paused and looked at Jennifer. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

David Keller cleared his throat as he fought the sudden lump of tears. "I do."

Jennifer leaned in and kissed her father's cheek as he placed her hand in John's.

Father Richards nodded. "Marriage is something that should not be entered into lightly or unadvisedly. If anyone can show just cause as to why Jennifer and John should not be lawfully joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

John held his breath as he risked a glance back over his shoulder at the people gathered.

Jennifer squeezed his hand.

After a moment the priest continued. "Take each other's hands and repeat after me. I, John."

John cleared his throat as he tightened his grip on Jennifer's hands. He focused on her hazel eyes which were bright with unshed tears.

"I, John."

"Take thee Jennifer to be my wedded wife."

"Take thee Jennifer to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward for better or for worse."

"From this day forward for better or for worse."John repeated. He felt his voice trembling and swallowed hard hoping to strengthen it.

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love, honor and cherish, till death do us part."

"To love, honor and cherish till death do us part."

Father Richards turned to Jennifer.

"I, Jennifer."

"I, Jennifer."

"Take thee, John, to be my wedded husband."

"Take thee, John, to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."Jennifer's vision started to swim as the tears began to flow. She blinked them away.

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."Jennifer repeated with a smile.

"To love, honor and cherish, til death do us part."

"To love, honor and cherish, til death do us part."

"May I have the rings, please?"Richards asked as he held out a hand.

Jennifer glanced over at Evan who hunted quickly through each pocket. With a sheepish grin Evan pulled the simple gold band out of his left pocket and handed it to the priest.

Ronon produced Jennifer's ring and handed it over.

Father Richards closed his hand around the rings and bowed his head. "Bless these rings for those who wear them may abide in your peace and continue in your father until life's end."

Raising his head Father Richards handed Jennifer's ring to John. "Repeat after me."

With trembling fingers John placed the ring on Jennifer's finger.

"With this ring - I thee wed.  
Wear it as a symbol,  
Of our love - and commitment"

With trembling fingers John placed the ring on Jennifer's finger.

"With this ring - I thee wed."John repeated."Wear it as a symbol,  
Of our love - and commitment"

Father Richards handed John's ring to Jennifer.

By some miracle Jennifer kept her shaking hands from dropping the ring. Only fumbling once, Jennifer slipped the gold band on John's finger. She felt him squeeze her hands.

"With this ring - I thee wed.  
Wear it as a symbol,  
Of our love - and commitment"

Father Richards turned back to the crowd and smiled. "Jennifer and John, having given and pledged their lives,  
Each to the other,  
And having declared the same,

By the giving and receiving of rings,  
I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cheers and applause echoed around the back yard.

John's smile widened as he met his new wife's gaze. He saw that Jennifer was smiling through her tears.

John kissed Jennifer long and deep pulling her tightly against him.

When they finally came up for air John and Jennifer turned to the smiling faces of their family and friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Two Souls  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary: Jennifer and John's wedding day arrives.

An hour later John unlocked the door to a small log cabin. He turned to Jennifer and scooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

John responded hungrily before reluctantly setting his new bride on her feet.

"This is beautiful."Jennifer stated as she looked around at the surprisingly large living room. Wood paneling on the walls kept the rustic appearance of the outside but everything else was modern. Glass coffee table flanked by a blue sofa and flat screen tv above the fire place on the opposite wall.

John closed the door and placed their small bags on the floor by the wall. He crossed back over to Jennifer and drew her into his arms.

Jennifer was grateful she'd taken the time to change out of her wedding dress before they'd left. Otherwise she would've tripped over her own dress when he had pulled her into his arms.  
She didn't want anything to spoil this.  
This was their time.

John trailed a finger down her right cheek letting his hand rest at the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry I can't give you Hawaii or Paris."

Jennifer smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't need Hawaii or Paris."

"You deserve more than this."

Jennifer stepped closer to her husband. "The mountains are beautiful, the cabin is wonderful. ….we have the rest of our lives to go to those places."

John smiled. "I love you, angel."he said huskily.

"I love you too."Jennifer replied softly just as John's lips captured hers hungrily and all coherent thought vanished.

end


End file.
